


Irrevocably Changed

by Akonite



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt, F/M, I love my Aconite, My dear Terys, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Terys needs a non Aconite hobby, Think I'll keep you around, she's my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akonite/pseuds/Akonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events leading up to the Conclave leave Aconite wondering about her place amongst her clan.<br/>As First, it is her duty to return with news from the delegations, but her heart has her wondering otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrevocably Changed

Rain lashed the limp sails of the aravel. It had been raining nonstop for the past three days, subduing the atmosphere and dampening the spirits and general moral of the clan.

The elves had been travelling for days now, seeking out new shelter under the forest's canopy. What had caused the sudden shift, only a select few knew and they had been sworn to secrecy by the clan's First. The Keeper had agreed, even if only for the peace of mind of her First, who now laid curled up on her side, faint worry lines creasing her brow while she slept in fitful bursts.

*****

When Terys found her, she was stumbling from the cover of the trees where they previously made camp, clutching her side. Pale and drawn, amber hues flicked to his familiar, pale features for a fraction of a second before darkness enveloped her.

If he had been a shem, he wouldn't have closed the gulf between them in time to catch her before she crashed unceremoniously to the forest floor.

Slender fingers reached for her before she crumpled into a heap, sliding his hand beneath her shoulders, the other hooked behind her leather clad knees, swinging her up into his arms, cradling her lithe frame close to his own. What had happened?

“Aconite?” the elf whispered softly, lips pressed delicately to her temple. It was to no avail, she made no response. The dark skinned elf remained limp and unresponsive.

Several emotions flickered across his elven features as he took stock of the situation, deep sea-blue eyes evaluating her appearance.

Several new cuts adorned her delicate features, the worst being the gash running from above her left eyebrow to the top of her cheek - cutting diagonally through her _vallaslin_. It had been some time between sustaining the injury and returning to camp. It no longer gushed blood. He wondered briefly if her sight had been damaged and if she had called upon enough reserves to cast any form of healing spell. Clearly, if she had, Aconite had only enough energy for a mild spell - enough to dampen the spill of her life's blood.

It was in that moment Terys recalled her clutching a hand to her side. Shifting the female's sleight weight against his own frame, her left arm fell, hanging limp and useless in the chill air. It afforded him a view of the ripped leather that had once been her vest. Now it barely hid her modesty but he did see the offending knife wound running the length of her flanks.

Blood streaked and unconscious, there was no doubt in his mind what had transpired but with no proof and Aconite unconscious, it wasn't as though he could go running off into the woods to find and deal with the perpetrators. Had they . . . _touched_ her? Defiled her the way they defiled the lands around them, the lands that sustained and nurtured them?

“ _Creators_ , I hope not.” the sound of his own voice startled him, not having realised he had spoken aloud.

Time seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace when Terys finally returned to camp. The Keeper distraught upon seeing Aconite’s unconscious form tenderly clutched close to the Hunter.

“Bring her to my aravel, immediately!” Keeper Istimaethoriel ordered, a bustle of robes as she rose to her feet.

The camp seemed to explode to life around him at those words; those who were awake at such a late hour murmuring amongst themselves, trying in vain to puzzle out what had happened to their First.

Terys carefully approached Deshanna’s aravel, methodically setting Aconite down before Deshanna carefully inspected the elf from head to toe, murmuring as she did so. Out of respect he bowed his head before turning his back and walked several paces away. What did he do now? Nothing until the Keeper wished it.

“Da’len,” Deshanna called, tenderly brushing dark red strands from her First’s features. The worst had been the knife wound to her side. It bled profusely the moment she managed to peel what remained of the leather vest encompassing Aconite’s willowy frame. The recumbent elf sustained several cracked ribs, abdominal bruising, various other cuts and bruises _and_ the gash to her face. Deshanna worried her lip between her teeth praying to the Creators Aconite hadn’t lost the use of her sight in her left eye.

“What happened to you da’len?” she wondered aloud. “It was only supposed to be a reconnaissance mission.”

Aconite twitched in her sleep, fingers curling into the warm pelt beneath her. Had it been a reaction to Deshanna’s voice? Or simply the demons that plagued her sleep? It mattered not, what did matter was that Aconite recovered and swiftly. Deshanna knew not what had transpired mere hours previous to Terys’ return, all she could do was wait until Aconite awoke to find out _exactly_ what happened.

Aconite kicked out in her drug induced sleep; fur pelt slipping down several inches to reveal the smooth roundness of her shoulder. Beyond that, Deshanna bound the elf’s wounds as best she could. The Keeper still worried she might not pull through. Fever already laid claim to the lithe figure before her. Sweat beading her brow while she muttered in both elven and the common tongue in her sleep. None of it made very much sense; the mad mutterings of a fevered patient. Either way Deshanna announced they would be moving come dawn. Though they may trade amiably enough with the humans, the elves still had good reason to show caution and she would be damned if she was going to throw caution to the wind now.

By the time Aconite finally stirred, the clan had not only moved but made camp, too.

She remained perfectly still underneath the furs piled up over her. Unwilling to open her eyes. Heat - and pain alike - radiated from her side and frowning caused a tightness across her brow, causing a low hiss of pain to tumble from her lips.

“Da’len,” a familiar voice called out to her.  She paid no heed, instead making a conscious effort to keep her eyes closed and concentrate on where the various aches and pains radiated from.

The main source of her pain seemed to come from her flanks, closely followed by the left side of her face. Her ribs hurt if she breathed too deeply, other than that, the rest seemed to be minor. Her mind skittered away from the events that caused her extensive injuries, unwilling to yet dwell upon it.

“Da'len, I know you are awake,” again that familiar voice called to her. “It has been six days and some many hours since you were returned to us. Terys worries for you.”

Did he? Well, yes, they were promised to each other. Aconite wasn't entirely sure that was something she could go through with now, but Deshanna’s voice had the desired effect. Aconite cracked her eyes open a fraction, long shadows from the flickering dance of the firelight stretched out before her. It was enough to cause a low whimper of pain from her, and that was something she hated. If anything, Aconite prided herself on the fact she never showed what her weaknesses were, be they physical or otherwise.

Cautiously, Deshanna reached for her, slender fingers seeking out the younger elf’s hand. Encouraged by the fact Aconite hadn't withdrawn from her touch, she tenderly laid her hand upon the girl's brow, attempting in vain to smooth out the creases she saw there.

“You needn't speak now, but soon I must know what transpired. Why you returned to us at death’s door.”

Aconite cleared her throat, eyes remaining half closed. Her tongue felt heavy with sleep and disuse. Six days. _Six_ days? Surely not! Yet it must be true, Deshanna would not lie to her.

“Rest, Da'len, there will be time enough for talk soon.”

Her eyes slipped closed, a faint sigh emanating from her. She could not ignore the pain radiating from several different areas of her body. And then there was an _entirely_ different pain . . . her mind skittered away from that thought, refusing to make it real just yet. Slowly her breathing evened out and sleep once again laid claim to her.

Morning broke, the familiar sounds of the camp stirring roused her from her slumber. The ache behind her eye hadn't abated while she slept. Still, the elf forced her eyes open. Peering out across the glade currently occupied by clan Lavellan. Hunters readied themselves to venture forth for the day's bounty, children learned their lessons and the history of the Elvhen - her people. Right then, Aconite had never felt more secluded from her people.

“Aconite?” she hadn't even heard Terys approach, “Keeper Istimaethoriel thought you might like some company.” She could hear the caution in his voice and the unasked questions.

Forcing her aching body to comply, Aconite rolled onto her side, peering up at the taller elf from beneath dark lashes. She supposed he was handsome enough, by Elvhen standards. Many a female had commented on the depths of those sea-blue hues, claiming they had lost themselves the moment they made eye contact. Ash blond hair, neatly cropped and the fullest of lips she had ever witnessed on the males of her clan. She knew, hidden beneath his tunic his slight frame was well defined.

Terys caught her studying him. Emboldened by this, he stepped a little closer, sinuously folding himself to the floor. He offered her a crooked smile, which she didn't return. He reigned in the urge to reach for her, noting the slight way in which she recoiled, expecting him to do just that.

“I . . .” _am a fool,_ he added as a silent after thought.

Aconite continued to stare at him, the chasm of silence stretching out before them. She didn't know what to say to him, which was ridiculous. They had know each other since childhood and been promised to one another for equally as long. Did he know what had happened? Did he suspect? The ache between her legs had long since abated, but she swore she could still feel their hands upon her. Rough and unyielding - poking, pinching, prodding as they each took their turn with her.

Her eyes fluttered shut, squeezed tight against the memory. She was by no means innocent, nor a damsel in distress but she had been outnumbered.

Voice hoarse with disuse, it took her several heartbeats to compose even a simple sentence.

“You worry.”

“Yes, I worry. I find you stumbling out of the woods, covered in blood and barely able to keep yourself upright!” he sounded incredulous.

Aconite didn't dispute the fact he was worried, but she had only attempted to complete his utterance for him. A tired sigh spilled from her lips. She could do without this.

The silence stretched between them before Terys gathered his thoughts and his courage to soldier on.

“ _Ir abelas_ , that was unworthy of me.” Aconite shook her head. It didn't matter. Something in her had irrevocably changed - shattered beyond recognition. Where once she might have been open with him, she now shut herself away. Certainly refusing to voice what happened six days previous.

He desperately wanted to ask her what had happened, even if only to confirm his fears and suspicions. He dared not, however. The hard glint in those normally warm golden hues warned him otherwise.

A shadow fell across him, causing him to look up. Deshanna had arrived, offering a small and tired smile. He knew it was his dismissal. The older elf took his seat the moment he rose, whispering quietly to Aconite, who only shook her head.

“Da’len, your silence speaks volumes yet you must still give voice to what happened. I have seen the bruising, I tended your wounds. It is quite clear what happened.” There was nothing but concern in the Keeper's voice. It did nothing to ease the tension thrumming through her body.

“The Conclave happens in a month's time. Other than Divine Justina wishing to pursue peace talks, I can't say.” Aconite knew Deshanna was asking her more than simply that, but she wasn't going to willingly give her what she sought. Talking about it wouldn't change it - it couldn't magically erase it.

“Da’len--” Deshanna gently admonished, anything more she was going to add immediately halted when Aconite raised her hand.

“It doesn't matter, it can't be changed. I was outnumbered and alone. Take solace in the knowledge one lays dead where he stood, the other won’t lay a finger - or _anything_ else -” Aconite added pointedly, “- on another female. As for the third, he was last seen limping toward the outskirts of the village.”

Deshanna knew when to admit defeat. Aconite was nothing if not stubborn.

*******

The days rolled into weeks and Aconite only became more solitary, if that was even possible. She had always been prone to wandering off alone, exploring the forests at length, but it seemed she had become even more reclusive since the events that transpired. The only person Terys had seen her talking to at length, was the clan's Keeper. They spent many a night huddled together, heads bent low in quiet chatter. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, one day Aconite would take over Deshanna’s role as Keeper, but something more niggled at him. Aconite began distancing herself from him almost immediately upon waking and nothing had changed now.  
  
Quietly, he approached the two huddled figures - the woman he thought he loved and the clan’s elder - pausing long enough to clear his throat and announce his presence.  
“Might -- may I impose on your time, Aconite?” Terys stammered, causing her to glance up at him.  
“We can continue this later, da’len,” Deshanna announced, giving Aconite an encouraging pat on the knee before rising to her feet and purposefully striding away.  
Terys found himself alone with Aconite, unsure of just what to say now that he had her undivided attention. It didn't help that she eyed him wearily. Every conversation they had since he returned to camp with her, inevitably ended in an argument. Terys held on to the vain hope that maybe this time would be different.  
  
Aconite slowly rose to her feet and walked a few paces away, sparing just a cursory glance to see if he followed.  
“I leave tomorrow for the Conclave,” Aconite announced quietly when she was sure he was following.  
“But you can't,” he protested. “What about your duties as First, what about --” _us_ he nearly said  
A bitter laugh bubbled from her lips.

“It's because of my duties as First I'm attending. If I don’t who will? We need to know what these talks mean for our people, or have you forgotten what the shemlen have done to us?”  
“It needn't be you,” Terys protested reaching for her, only stopping when she glared at him. “Any one of us could go in your place. Please--”  
Pinching the bridge of her nose, she rounded on him when they were far enough away from the camp to not be overhead.  
“No, it must be me. Before -- before my magic made itself known, before it was decided that I would undergo training as First, my life was mapped out different. It has to be me. I have skill enough to watch the proceedings undetected.”  
“That doesn't change the fact any one of us could go in your steed, ma vhenan.” Impassioned he closed the gap between them, pleased to see she didn't recoil in horror as she had when he tried to broach the subject of what happened to her that fateful night. It had opened a rift between them he hadn't been able to bridge. Slowly, so not to startle her, his hand rose, the rough pad of his thumb tentatively brushing across the arc of her cheek.  
  
Aconite blinked, a tired sigh tumbling from plush tiers. She couldn't do this. Not here, not now, yet her body reacted instinctively, turning into his hand the moment he made to cup her face. She wasn't who she used to be anymore and she couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- slip dutifully back into that role to appease him.  
Her fingers curled around his hand, pressing a tender kiss to his palm. It would be so easy to lose herself in him, he would not deny her, but it would only hurt him in the long run.  
  
“Ar lath ma,” Terys whispered, fingers twining through red tresses, crushing his mouth to hers. He pulled her closer still, until she was pressed flush against his chest, tongue sliding against her lower pout, seeking permission to taste of her deeply. She acquiesced, he swallowing the small moan he elicited from her the moment their tongues met. He had missed this; simply kissing her, being with her -- _close_ to her.  
  
Heat unfurled low in her belly, and just for a moment, she allowed herself to believe nothing had changed. Her arms curled over his shoulders, fingers toying with the short strands at the nape of his neck. He angled her head back more, further crushing their bodies together, tasting her deeply. It would have been too easy to hook her leg around the back of his knees, sending them both crashing to the forest floor, losing themselves in each other. Instead she reigned the urge to do so in, breaking their passionate kiss and pulling a whine of loss from him. Resting her head against his chest, she shook her head.  
“I leave come morn.”

“Then give me tonight _ma vhenan,”_ he all but pleaded.

Aconite pulled away from him, which only caused him to tighten his grip.

“I can't . . . I just--” he silenced her, pressing a finger to her lips.

She could see the desire burning fervently behind blue eyes, darkened still in the grips of his lust.

“Why hold back? Why distance yourself from me? It's me, Aconite. You've always been able to come to me. What changed?”

She was breathing heavy now, fear and panic lacing her features. Golden hues darted around the surrounding forest, seeking the quickest escape she could find. Terys wasn't about to let her. For weeks Aconite refused to voice what happened to her and he knew it was eating at her, carving a hole in her heart. Slowly it was sowing the seeds of mistrust, insidious in intent.

 _No no no no no,_ the panicked mantra chanted in her mind. Aconite further prised herself from the familiar heat of his body, until he was left clutching only her hand. Just as quickly as the panic surfaced, it was gone. Aconite completely shut herself off. He watched the shutters clamp down behind those familiar tawny eyes.

“What do you want to hear, Terys?” He could hear the distance in her voice, could feel the chasm ever widening between them. “You won’t like it.”

His grip on her hand tightened for a fraction of a second until she shook him off. Hands clutched into fists by her sides. She had always been stubborn, and the defiant way in which she held herself was testament to that. Chin held high in challenge, she silently dared him to press the issue, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Folding his arms across his chest, he glanced askance. The distant figures of his kinsmen barely visible amongst the foliage. They were beginning to unwind for the night. The nascent chill in the air spoke of the late hour. Silvery moonlight barely penetrating the lush canopy above. He glanced back at her, a subtle breeze toying with her hair. Lifting dark strands and whipping them across her face. She looked like a goddess, fierce and proud. That thought alone was almost enough to cause a smirk to unfurl. He didn't, Aconite wouldn't thank him for it and he had been on the wrong end of one of her famous right hooks.

Blinking languidly, he lifted his own chin in silent challenge, mingled with defiance. She barked a bitter laugh.

“You want to hear how I was outnumbered and alone? Or how I didn't hear the other two flanking me while I grappled with the bastard in front of me. Perhaps you'd like to hear about the moment the cold kiss of steel ripped deep and biting just as I finally managed to focus my magic and set the bastard on fire. No? Too much for your innocent world view,” she seethed.

Terys paled considerably, the heat from mere moments ago dissipating and rendering him speechless. Time seemed to halt, all he could hear was the rush of blood through his veins, the strong - if somewhat erratic - thump of his heart and the hypnotic lilt of her voice. He daren’t interrupt her, lest she cease speaking entirely. He knew where it was headed and he hated it.

“Do you know how hard it is to focus magic without the aid of a staff. How exhausting it is? It didn't stop them, not even the panicked screams of their companion.” Her eyes were squeezed shut by now, shutting out the vivid replay of events that danced before her eyes. “Two against one, it should have been easy until he ripped the dagger out of my side. He made sure he split me open a little more, you know, for good measure.” There was that bitter laugh again. Terys desperately wanted to reach for her, to say something - _anything;_ he wanted to stem the flow of words. Instead he found he couldn't move, rooted to the spot, his expression a picture of horror.

Aconite turned away from him, her voice sounded distant, lost to the bitter memory. Her right hand rose to rub her left arm. He knew if she were still facing him, her expression would be pained.

“When I came round one of them -- he-- they-- I fought. Fought him, fought through the exhaustion, at least until he dug his fingers into my side to still me,” Aconite paused in her retelling of events.

“Aconite, you don't have to--” Terys never got to finish his sentence. Aconite wheeled round, palms flat against his chest until he stumbled back.

“No!” she barked, voice hoarse with the explosive force she used. “ _You_ wanted to know. _You_ pressed the issue, and you damn well know it. _Creators_ , if I didn't know better, I’d think you were getting some sick kick out of it.”

Terys clutched uselessly at her wrists in an attempt to keep himself upright. What had he done? He just couldn't let things be, could he? Poking and prodding until he stirred up the hornet's nest.

“They forced themselves on me, violated me. Are you happy now? Or would you like me to go into explicit details? I could tell you every last thing they did while their friend continued to smoulder mere feet from us, his shrieks long since silenced.”

He clutched her wrists a little tighter, quelling the urge to gently shake her.

“Enough.” There was no heat behind his utterance. She was breathing heavy, chest rising and falling rapidly with the exertion it took to reign in her anger.

Silence stretched between them. Terys hadn't released his grip on her wrists but nor had Aconite continued with her retelling of events. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Aconite crushed her lips to his, shaking loose from his grip to curl her fingers into the soft fabric of his tunic. There was a desperate edge to the kiss, fingers balling into fists, gripping the front of his tunic tighter. She scored the wet heat of her tongue across his lower pout, he willingly opening up to her, and then they were falling, tumbling into the soft grass below them.

Aconite needed this as much as he did, no matter how much it was going to hurt in the long run. She pulled back enough to rest her forehead against his, eyes fluttering closed.

“ _Sathan, I_ \--”

Terys barely heard her over the roar of blood in his ears. Shifting his weight, he pushed himself upright, Aconite rising with him until she was straddling his lap, helping pull his tunic over his head. Her lips latched onto the pale skin of his throat, kissing and nipping his supple flesh. Her lips closed over his pulse point, teeth nicking his flesh only to sooth it with her tongue. He shuddered beneath her, hips bucking up into her own. She could feel his length trapped beneath his leathers pressed against her core, causing a moan to spill from her lips. Her own hips bucked in response, the friction eliciting a stifled gasp from her and him alike.

Fingers kneading the smooth roundness of her rear, he pulled her closer at the same time bucking his hips into her. She gasped, arching against him. He could feel the smirk toying with her lips as she grazed her teeth against his collarbone. It wasn't enough. He needed more - he needed _her_.

A low, wanton growl emanated from him, flipping them over so that she was trapped beneath him. His lips crushed against hers, tongues meeting in a desperate frenzy. His fingers scored her sides, until a low hiss of pain broke through the rush of blood roaring in his ears. He jerked back, temporarily forgetting she hadn't fully healed. It didn't stop her, dragging him back down to meet her lips once more. He tugged her vest free, both of them rising enough for him to peel it from her willowy frame before tossing it aside. Fingers twining through her hair, Terys peppered feather light kisses along her jaw, nipping and suckling the tender flesh of her neck. She sighed, arching into him, his lips blazing a scorching trail across her skin, completely at odds with the crisp night air.

He paused briefly, puffs of air breathed against her skin, dipping his head low to kiss and lick between the valley of her breasts. His right hand rose to cup her breast, thumb idly brushing against the dusky, puckered peak. He turned his head to watch that peak tighten further, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He could hear the steady, if somewhat erratic beat of her heart, and the little gasps his ministrations elicited.

Languidly his tongue darted out, lapping against her pebbled peak. He sucked the sensitive nub of her breast, tongue rolling against her areola, before lavishing her other with just as much attention. Terys kissed his way lower still, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue around her navel. He stopped when he reached the waistband of her leather pants, nimble fingers working the ties loose, tugging them down her hips. He paused, blue hues flickering up to her face, silently offering her a way out if she so chose it. She made no move to escape his clutches, choosing to raise her hips so he could tug the restricting material past her rear.

The kiss of the cool night air caused a shudder to ripple through her, the light kisses he pressed to the insides of her thighs only heightened this. She sucked in a shuddering breath, nails scraping against his scalp, anticipating the moment his tongue touched the wet folds of her sex. His tongue delved deeper still, seeking out her sensitive nub, fingers spreading her open to the kiss of the elements. He lapped his tongue lazily against her core, slipping a digit inside her until she cried out into the still night. Tongue swirling and nicking against her sensitive nub, she hissed, fingers uselessly clutching ash blond hair. Gently, oh so gently he thrust his finger into her, feeling her stretch and tighten around him until he slipped a second finger into the tight warmth of her sex. She squirmed against him, seeking something more, head pressed into the soft earth beneath her.

“Terys,” she gasped, he curling his fingers against that tiny spot he knew would break her apart before him. A hand dropped to her side, fingers uselessly clutching the grass beneath her. There was no purchase to be found, lost to the sensation of his tongue darting against her clit, fingers thrusting into her in a maddeningly slow rhythm. She needed something, she needed _more -_ she _needed_ the release he denied her.

“ _Tel’dianaan_ \--” a gasp. “ _Nuvenan_ \--” nothing but a breathless whisper. Terys understood, nimble fingers setting a relentless pace, needing to tip her over the edge as much as she needed the release he could provide.

Her vision blurred, narrowing until all she could think about was what he did to her. Tongue and fingers working in tandem to set her world aflame. The world splintered apart, falling away to the sensations and sounds he pulled from deep within her. Her fingers tightened in his hair, thighs quivering around his head while white hot heat lanced through her. He left her panting and dazed wanting more. He rode out her orgasm with her, fingers only slipping from her when she came down from her high.

She lay panting, thoughts hazy and sluggish. Wiping his mouth on his arm, he pressed his lips to her inner thigh, slipping her legs from his shoulders ultimately leaving her exposed to him. Again he peppered her body with light kisses, seeking out every scar he knew the tale behind until he reached her plush pout. He kissed her with everything he had, trying to convey everything he wanted to say to her but didn't have the courage to voice.

She could taste herself on his tongue, scoring her nails up his back and down his flanks until her fingers brushed the waistband of his own leathers. Fingers working quickly to loosen the restraints, he helped her peel then from his frame, settling over her again and gazing into darkened hues. His unasked question hung heavy in the air.

Aconite didn't want to be offered a way out, she wanted him to fill her - to _consume_ her - until she forgot her own name. Until she forget who she even was. Her hand trailed between their body's, past the hard planes of his chest until she found what she so desperately needed. Nimble fingers traversed the hard rigidity of his length, a smirk unfurling from plush tiers when he hissed, hips involuntary jerking forward as she took him in hand. Her eyes fluttered closed against the barrage of emotions threatening to overwhelm her, tongue darting from the warm cavern of her mouth to wet her bottom lip. She gasped, eyes flying open when, guided by her, he nudged her sensitive bundle of nerves. He need only look into those liquid gold hues to see the silent way she begged him. Even now too obstinate to voice what she wanted - what she _needed._

In one sharp, fluid motion he sheathed himself in her. Legs locked around his waist, both groaned in unison. Perched above her, jaw clenched, he hissed unwilling to move. _Creators_ , she was so tight, so _warm_.

She could feel him twitch inside her, inner walls stretching to accommodate his impressive length. Sharp nails bit into the muscled expanse of his back, teeth and tongue grazing his shoulder.

Slowly, _deliberately,_ he pulled out of her. She whined at the sudden loss, only the engorged head of his manhood remained until sharply he snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep in her hugging warmth. He bucked, slow and hard,again he set a maddening rhythm that left her wanting _more_. He was going to drive her crazy.

“Pala em elvar’el,” Aconite moaned into his mouth, hips bucking to meet his every thrust, needing more than he was giving her.

He growled low into her ear, thrusting into her harder, faster. The need to simply fuck her - to _claim_ her - more primal than ever. His tongue sought her pulse point, feeling the erratic rhythm beneath wet muscle, gently he nipped her skin, soothing it with his tongue before he set to leaving his mark on her.

Hard, sharp, unyielding. Words formed and lost like the sigh of the wind. Both lost to the sensations of the other. Skin against skin. A tumble of fingers, hands, mouths and teeth. Passion and heat. Terys had already brought her to the brink and beyond. His name spilled from her lips, swallowed by the bruising kiss he claimed. Lips swollen, gasps lost to the heat of his mouth. She was close, inner walls constricting around him, eliciting a strangled gasp.

She shattered beneath him, unravelling as heat exploded through her. Limbs limp, clutching him weakly, he gave a final thrust, spilling his seed within her. Breath rough and ragged against her neck, he slipped from her centre, rolling off her and onto his back. He pulled her flush against his side, her head cushioned against his chest.

The silence between them stretched on, Aconite drawing idle patterns along his chest with her finger. Carefully, they crept lower, until his hand grasped her own, halting her progress. The elf propped herself up on her elbow peering at him. He merely shook his head in a silent _no_. She swore she could see the faint traces of amusement behind azure hues at her puzzled glance. Was he . . . _rejecting_ her? Her throat tightened at the thought.

“As much as I might like the offer, tonight isn't about me,” he paused, brow furrowing in consternation. “What you told me, Aconite, I--” another pause. He could feel the sudden tension thrumming through her, nails biting into his skin in silent warning. He could almost hear her saying _don't spoil it_.

“You don’t intend to return, do you?”

She glanced askance, relaxing her hand against his chest, a huff of air escaping her.

“I don’t really have a choice. Too many responsibilities. I'm First, Terys, at some point I'll be Keeper . . .” she trailed off, sitting up proper to hug her knees to her chest. In another lifetime she might have been able to disappear like a thief in the night; as it stood, that wasn't an option.

He didn't press the issue, simply allowing her time to order her thoughts.

“But it's not what you want,” the elf quietly added when it became apparent she wouldn't continue.

“No.” _Not anymore,_ she silently added.

He surged up, arms wrapping around her naked form, lips pressed briefly to her neck. He drew her closer, laying them both down, her back pressed up against his chest. No other words exchanged, she sighed, settling into the familiar warmth of his embrace. Aconite felt the steady rise and fall of his chest, puffs of air ghosting over her exposed skin while those fingers that had worked her into a frenzy now gingerly grazed her side, ghosting over the puckered scar running the length of her flanks.

*****

Morning broke, the swell of bird song amongst the lush canopy gently rousing him from slumber. Terys instinctively flexed his fingers, seeking the elf he'd drawn close to his form the previous night. His fingers met no resistance, immediately causing cerulean hues to flutter open. He found himself naked and alone, the hopes he had of waking up curled around her crushed. Rubbing a calloused hand over his face, he sighed in defeat.

“Be safe ma vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether to leave it as it is or add to it. Only time will tell.  
> I'm certainly no accomplished writter, it's something I simply do to occupy my mind haha.


End file.
